A New Life
by Xx-New.Moon.Lover-xX
Summary: This is the Sequal to 'Inuyasha's Hard Decsions of his Heart! this story is rated T for Language, and for low adult themes. It has secrets,drama,romance,friendship, basically everything! AND KOGA'S IN IT! WOOHOO! :
1. Chapter 1

"Say Inuyasha

**"Say Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked as she lay next to him on the grass. They were watching the clouds pass by.  
"Yeah what is it?" He asked as he looked over at her. She continued looking at the clouds but continued her question.  
"How do you think everyone is doing? Do you think their alright?"  
"Who?"  
"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede. Do you think their alright?"  
"Kagome, why do you worry so much? I'm positive their fine."  
"Well what do you think their doing?"  
"Hmm...well more than likely Sango has had a few kids, and I'm sure Shippo has been taking the young demon exams. As for Kaede, i don't know."  
"I guess. Hey, you wanna go for a walk? I have to go to school tomorrow so i want today to be fun."  
The wind blew his black hair out of his eyes and he looked at her. She was sitting up looking towards the well house.**

"Inuyasha."  
"Huh?"  
"You've changed."  
"What'cha mean?" he asked as he cocked his head. Kagome laced her arm in his and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
"Well, for one thing, you're a lot nicer than you were before. What's gotten into you lately?"  
"Well, for one thing," he mimicked Kagome, "I'm human now, so i actually FEEL things. Like, when i was a half-demon, i felt grass and stuff, but now i feel like motions i didn't before, and i feel excepted, and free...crap...i sound gay."  
Kagome hit him on the arm and laughed.  
For the rest of the walk they talked and laughed and had a good time. They walked back to the house and walked into the well house. Kagome watched Inuyasha slowly close the well house door than turn his gaze to her. He walked over to her and put his hands on her face. He pulled her close to him.  
"Inuyasha, this is sacred grounds!" She whispered in a semi-scolding tone.  
"Oh please, this is a well, you know that just as much as i do," he kissed her neck, "besides, we're just gonna play around, thats all, i promise." she put her hands on his back and let him keep kissing her.

When they went back into the house, Sota and Ms. Higurashi were playing a board game in the living room.  
"Oh welcome back you two! Did ya have a nice walk?" Ms. Higurashi said as she picked Buyo up.  
"Yeah." Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome punched him in the ribs with her elbow to signal him to shut-up. He took the signal and bit his lip.  
"Um...so would you like to join us Kagome?" Sota asked  
"hmm...no thanks i think we're gonna head upstairs and go to bed. We really wore ourselves out on that walk."  
"Oh Kagome, we're leaving to go on a trip for about 2 weeks tomorrow, do you and Inuyasha want to stay here?" Ms. Higurashi asked. "Don't worry, i trust you."  
"Hahaha, um...what do you want to do Inuyasha?" She looked over at him and smiled.  
"Truthfully, i'm tired as hell, i don't want too go anywhere, so i guess i'd say stay here."  
"Okay then, mama, i guess we're staying here." Kagome giggled  
Kagome walked upstairs and opened her bedroom door. Inuyasha followed her upstairs.

"Hey Inuyasha, i think i'm gonna go get a bath, ill be back in a little while, please don't mess up my room okay?"  
"Can i watch?" he said with a mischievous grin.  
"HA! You wish!" Kagome grabbed her robe and walked out of the room.  
'Yes, i do wish...oh god! I sound like Miroku!' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome got undressed and ran water for her bath.  
"Ahh...this is heaven..."  
"Hey Kagome, have you seen my robe of the fire rat? I know you washed it and..." Inuyasha was cut short by Kagome screaming and throwing brush at him.  
"OUT!" She ordered. He rubbed his head where the brush had left a bump and shut the door.  
"Oh inuyasha! It's in here!" Kagome called. Inuyasha walked back into the bathroom and Kagome threw it at him.  
"Now OUT!" She said sternly  
"It's not like i haven't seen 'um before Kagome." he smirked, the way he said Kagome was like "Ka-GO-may". She laughed and nodded in agreement.  
"That may be, but if my mom where to see you standing at the bathroom door while i'm in the tub...well..."  
"I got the picture...i'm going to go...um...i don't know. Jump out a window, i don't care." kagome's laughed and laid back into the water. Her hair streamed out beside her. She closed her eyes. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"Inuyasha, i told you no!" Kagome laughed.  
"Inuyasha? It me Sota! What did Inuyasha want to come in here for?" Sota asked confused.  
'Oh crap.'"Oh um, nothing, i stole his robe and he wanted it back. Ha ha ha ha." Kagome fake laughed.  
"Yeah okay, well can you hurry up in there; i need to use the bathroom!"  
Inuyasha walked up to the door.  
"Ha! You thought it was me again didn't you Kagome?!" he laughed and ran for her room. Kagome got out of the tub and put her robe on. She opened the door and ran straight for her room. She pursed her lips together when she saw her window open. She walked over to it and looked down the ground. Inuyasha laid there in the bushes.  
"I bet that hurt huh?" She called down  
"yeah...it did...Ow" he said  
"Get back in here..." Kagome smiled mischievously.  
"M'kay." Inuyasha got up and climbed up some vines that were outside of Kagome's window, she took his hand and helped him through the window. He sat down on Kagome's desk chair and she sat in his lap. He put his arms around her stomach and kissed her neck. Sota walked into the room. Inuyasha still held onto Kagome but he did stop kissing her.  
"What are you guys doing?" Sota asked with an eyebrow raised  
"Um...nothing...I fell, and Inuyasha caught me...that's all."  
"Oh okay." Sota turned and left the room. He shut the door and jogged downstairs.  
Kagome sighed and Inuyasha laughed  
"Damn, he's stupid."  
"Yeah, i guess he is, but he's still only a 3rd grader so..."  
"Well whatever, anyway, where was i?" She smiled and kiss him. "Oh yeah, now i remember."  
Kagome laughed and grabbed his arms. She tore them off of her and faced Inuyasha. He looked at her confused.  
"You're not getting lucky tonight." She giggled and grabbed her math book.  
"Why not?"  
"Cus, i have to study."  
"Ugh, ya know, i reallllly hate this 'studying' thing you do."  
"Well to bad, i have 3 more years of it...and i hate it to." That made him a little happier.  
"Can i help you study?"  
"Um...sure...here, ask me these questions." She handed him a sheet of paper. He looked at it confused. "What's with these questions?' What's the nearest square-root of 250?' what's that supposed to mean?" he asked  
"hmm...i'm not sure how to explain it. Oh i know! I have a futile Japan test coming up history! You can defiantly help me there! Here, ask me these questions instead."  
Inuyasha smiled, but when he read the first question, his smile quickly faded. He got up and left the room.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called as she held the sheet of paper. She looked at the question...'What was the name of the priestess who sealed the evil demon to the tree?'...'oh my god...i just made a big-bad mistake' Kagome thought to herself. She got up and ran out of her room. She ran downstairs and outside. She ran to the Sacred Tree...


	2. Chapter 2

"I knew you'd be here

**"I knew you'd be here." Kagome said smiling.  
Inuyasha looked over at her. "That question...how could they know about that?"  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha! I forgot to tell you...you're sorta in history, or in a folk-tale at least, which i guess you say is sorta history. That's 'the Story of the Demon, and the 2 Priestesses.' Actually, you could say i'm part of History as well...i know it sounds weird...but i'm one of those priestesses. The other is..." She didn't need to say her name, Inuyasha already knew.  
"Can i see it?"  
"See what?"  
"This book that has this folk-tale in it? I want to read it..."  
Kagome raised a brow at him and laughed as she said,  
"Oh yeah, i can see you reading!" he didn't laugh back, he just looked into her deep dark brown eyes and she did the same.  
"Okay, come on." she grabbed his hand and dragged him back inside.**

She sat on her desk chair and watched Inuyasha run his fingers over the pages pictures that an artist had drawn to illustrate the tale. Kagome got up and went to her window. She climbed out.  
Inuyasha looked up at her. "Where are you going Kagome?" he called.  
"Up to the roof. I need to do some thinking for a while; you keep reading about...well...you..." Kagome said.  
Inuyasha stared after her. He looked back down at the page he had his hand on. On the left page, was a picture of Kikyo, and on the right page, was a picture of Kagome. His hand was on the right page. He traced her face out with his fingers. He paid no heed to the left page. He only focused on the right page. He ran his fingers down her hair, and then he snapped the book shut. He got up and climbed out of window.

'I should have figured as soon as he heard something about Kikyo he'd go straight to the sacred tree...because thats where they departed...ugh, SHE'S DEAD! GOD! GET OVER HER INUYASHA! I LOVE YOU!!' Kagome yelled in her head. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face into her arms.  
"Hey...are you...okay...Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he sat behind her and put his arms around her.  
"Yeah...i...sniff...i'm fine...sniff"  
"You sound to fine to me." he put his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.  
"Kagome, I love you...you know that right."  
"Yeah."  
"Well then. Why are you so upset? i miss Kikyo, sure, just like i miss Miroku and Sango and Shippo and Kaede. I don't LOVE Kikyo Kagome. I LOVE YOU..." he kissed her neck and she smiled.  
"Thank you Inuyasha." she brought her head up and looked at him. His black hair was glowing in the moon light.  
"For what?" he smiled  
"For everything, for nothing, oh i don't know..." She kissed him passionately. They sat up on the roof passionately kissing each other in each others arms until Kagome fell asleep. Inuyasha carried her back to her bed and laid her down. He got next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed once more on the head before allowing himself to fall asleep.

"Bye mama. Bye gramps. See ya at 3:30!" Kagome yelled as she opened the sliding door.  
"Bye Kagome, have a good day!" her mom called after her. Inuyasha sprinted into the room and called after Kagome.  
"Kagome! Wait! I want to walk you to school!" Kagome blushed and nodded okay. Inuyasha was wearing normal clothes and shoes. Kagome laced her arm through his and they started walking towards the school.

"So Kagome, you still think i've changed?"  
"Yeah, your a lot different, but i'm not sure if i like that or not."  
He stopped walking and looked at her. "What do ya mean 'you don't know if you like it or not?!" he asked nervously.  
"Nononononono! I love ya, its just, you're not the same half-demon boy i fell in love with...you're too nice..."  
"Oh...well i could be meaner...um...hm...you...uh...you have...oh i don't know! You were the one who always started the fights so i don't know what to say."  
Her mouth dropped wide open at his remark. "Excuse me?! You started them!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did so!"  
"Did not!"  
"DID SO!" Kagome busted out laughing and hugged Inuyasha. She hadn't realized they were at the bottom of the steps to her school. Kagome giggled and kissed him good-bye.  
"This is where you say have a good day"  
Inuyasha smiled and mimicked her," Have a good day." She laughed and hugged him once more. Then she ran up the stairs and straight into a wall of 3 girls. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi stared at Kagome.  
"What?" She asked  
"Who was that guy?" Eri asked  
"Yeah, you were hugging him." Ayumi said  
"Yeah, and kiss' in him!" Yuka added  
"Did you dump Inuyasha?" Eri asked, "Cus if you did, can i have his number?"  
Yuka hit her over the head. "No, but seriously, who was that?! HE WAS H.O.T! HOT!" Kagome laughed. "That was Inuyasha. He dyes his hair black now. And don't say my boyfriends hot unless i say it first!" Kagome laughed and rushed past them.  



	3. Chapter 3

At 3:00 the final bell rang and everyone left the school

**At 3:00 the final bell rang and everyone left the school. Kagome walked outside and looked around.  
"Dang, he's not here yet." Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"HOJO!" she yelled as she hugged him. "I haven't seen you since you transferred to that all boys private school! How are you doing? What are you doing here?"  
"What? I can't come see my girl fr..."  
"HEY KAGOME!" Inuyasha called from the bottom of the steps. Kagome turned around and waved for him to come up. He ran up the stairs and stood next to her.  
"Hojo, this is Inuyasha."  
"Hello there Inuyasha." Hojo said. He held out his hand and Inuyasha stared at it with an eyebrow raised.  
"Uh Yo." Inuyasha replied  
"ahem, um, anyway, i was saying i came to visit you."  
"Oh, how sweet, but uh Hojo. Inuyasha is my..."  
"Brother?"  
"No."  
"Cousin?"  
"No..."  
"Oh for god sake! I'm her boyfriend!" He put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. Hojo's eyes bulged and he stumbled backwards a little.  
"Hojo? Are you okay?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's shoulder.  
"Come on Kagome, let's go home." He had said home like 'Oh yeah buddy-boy! Our home! Ha ha! Take that!' She giggled and nodded. Inuyasha took her hand.  
"Well, we got get going, but it was great seeing you again Hojo!" Kagome called as she and Inuyasha walked down the steps.**

"Kagome," Inuyasha said mischievously, "You did remember right?"  
"Remember what?" Kagome said smiling  
"That your family is gone for 2 weeks, and we get the house!" he laughed and pulled her closer to his side. She put her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Oh yeah, i forgot."  
"You what?!" he asked surprised. "Come on Kagome! I've been waiting for this ever since i came to live with you in your era! And you FORGOT!?" he asked a little panicked.  
"Paranoid much." she laughed  
"Ha ha ha," he fake laughed, "Very funny Kagome."  
She stuck her tongue out at him and ran down the side walk ahead of him. "Catch me if you can!" She laughed and ran towards the shrine. Inuyasha shook his head and ran after her. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was standing over by the well house.  
"Omigod! SANGO! MIROKU! SHIPPO! and...KOGA?!" she ran over to them and hugged them.  
"Kagome!" Sango cried. "Omigosh! We have missed you so much!"  
"Indeed, so this is your world?" Miroku said as he hugged her.  
"KAGOME!" Shippo cried as he jumped into her arms.  
"SHIPPO!" She squeezed him tightly.  
"Koga! Omigosh! I can't believe you came to!" Koga smirked and said,  
"Ha! Like i was going to miss a chance to see my woman, now where's mutt-face?"  
"Hmmm...he should be getting her right about...now!"

"Kagome...damn, you're a fast run...Sango? Miroku? Shippo? ...wolf? What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha cried as he walked over to them. All 4 of them stood with their mouths wide open.  
"Inuyasha...your hair is...it's..." Miroku said  
"It's black!" Sango cried  
"Did you use the jewel to become human Inuyasha?!" Shippo cried.  
"Uh, yeah..." he walked over to Kagome,"Well, our night's ruined." she punched him in the ribs with her elbow. Koga walked over to Inuyasha and circled him. He put his hand on Inuyasha head and felt around.  
"What the HELL are you doing you scrawny-wolf?" Inuyasha said as he slapped Kogas hands away.  
"I was looking for ears...hmm...your fangs and claws are gone to...you really are human!" Koga laughed  
"Yeah, and its awesome, i can fell emotions and feelings i never felt when i was a half-demon."  
"He's telling the truth. He's changed ALOT! He's to nice now!" Kagome said as she playfully hit Inuyasha on the arm.  
"Really?" Miroku asked surprised.  
"Im serious! Watch this" She whispered to them. "Inuyasha."  
"Huh?"  
"Can you go get me some...uh...orange juice?"  
"Course!" he said as he turned around and ran towards the house. Within seconds he was back with a glass of cold orange juice.  
"See?" She said to the group.  
'See what?' Inuyasha thought  
"But, if i can guess right, he still hasn't changed in one area." She leaned over to Koga and whispered,"hey, take my hands, but careful."  
"My pleasure" he whispered back. He walked over to Kagome and took her hands.  
Inuyasha growled and kicked his foot. It landed right on Koga's arms and knocked them back down to his side.  
"Yeah, he still hasn't changed there." Sango giggled.  
"Come on! Let's go inside! It's cold out here!" Inuyasha took off his sweater and put it on Kagome. He only had a t-shirt under it. She smiled. Koga glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out and put his arm around Kagome's waist.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Madoriko suddenly appeared at the village and asked if you wanted to visit us

**"So Madoriko suddenly appeared at the village and asked if you wanted to visit us?" Kagome asked confused.  
"Pretty much." Shippo said  
"hmm, that's weird...sigh would you 2 leave Buyo alone?" Kagome said to Inuyasha and Koga.  
"Sorry." they both said together. Inuyasha went over and sat next to Kagome. Koga went and sat on the stairs to sulk.  
Kagome shook her head and then leaned up against Inuyasha.  
He rubbed her arm.  
"Aw...you two make a cute couple!" Sango giggled. They both turned crimson red.  
"Um, so do you two." Kagome stuttered. Koga looked over at them. He had to admit, they did look like a cute couple.  
"Say Koga?" Kagome called  
"what?"  
"What ever happened to Ayame? Aren't you supposed to marry her?"  
"ahem...uh...she's still up in the mountains...but now that i see you and mut...i mean Inuyasha are together, i guess i can take her up on her offer..."  
"Hmph, i guess you should." Inuyasha smirked.**

"Sango! Come with me!" Kagome said as she grabbed her hand.  
"Whoa! Okay! Okay!" She laughed as Kagome pulled her upstairs. She pulled her into her room and shut the door. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a kimono. She handed it to Sango.  
"Try this on! I got it for you, but then we came back here and i didn't ever get a chance to give it to you. Sorry."  
"Oh don't be sorry! This is gorgeous! Thanks Kagome."  
"You have to try it on first Sango!" Kagome giggled  
"Right." She got undressed and slipped the Kimono on. It was black and had a red border out-line and red flowers on the right hand chest side.  
"It fits perfect! Thanks Kagome!"  
"No problem! Oh! Can i do your hair?"  
"Sure!"  
Kagome grabbed her brush and brushed Sango's silky black/brown hair. She put if up in a high pony-tail and sat the brush down. She even did Sango's makeup for her.  
"There! All done!" Kagome said. Sango looked in the mirror and gasped. She look DROP DEAD HOT! She hugged Kagome and walked back down stairs with her.  
Inuyasha wasn't in the room.  
"Where'd Inuyasha go?" Kagome asked  
"he went outside to get something." Koga smirked. Kagome walked outside and looked around. She walked up to the Sacred Tree and stared at the tree. She smiled when she felt Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder.  
"Yo."  
"Hey." She turned around to kiss him but he stuck a flower in front of her and smiled. It was a big Red flower. Not a rose, But it was red. He stuck it behind her left ear and hugged her.  
"It's beautiful! Thank you."  
"I also have something else for you. Go sit on that bench under the sacred tree." Inuyasha smiled and reached inside his robe. She sat down on the bench and he sat beside her."  
"Kagome, I...um...I want to give you this." He handed her a small square shaped black box. Her eyes bulged and she gasped.  
"Inuyasha! This inset a ring...is it?" She asked excited.  
He opened it for her and she fainted back into his arms. He laughed and shook her.  
"Huh? Oh i'm sorry; i was just over whelmed..."  
"So...hm how he told me to say it...will you...uh...marry me Kagome?" he asked blushing. Tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her face. She put her face in her hands and cried.  
"Kagome are you okay?"  
"Yes...and yes..."  
"What?"  
"Yes, ill marry you Inuyasha!" She cried. He smiled and kissed her. Then he placed the ring on her finger and picked her up and swung her around. Sango and the others came outside.  
"What's going on Kagome?" Sango asked happily. Kagome's eyes lit up and she ran over to Sango. She held out her hand and showed her the ring. Sango's mouth dropped and they both jumped up and down screaming with joy. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and patted him on the shoulder.  
"Good job." he said  
"Thanks...i think so to."Inuyasha said smiling. Kagome ran back over to him and kissed him again.  
"Can we go yet?" Koga asked not looking at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"NO! YOU HAVE TO STAY! My family is gone for 2 weeks and we get the whole house to ourselves! You have got to stay for a few nights! Plus i want to take you shopping Sango!"  
"That's fine with me!" Sango laughed  
"Im up to it, how about you Shippo?" Miroku asked  
"Are you kidding?! IM NEVER LEAVING KAGOME AGAIN!" Shippo cried. Kagome giggled and picked him up. Koga walked over to Kagome.  
"Sorry Kagome, but i cant, I can't see you marry some idiot. So i'm going home."  
"Oh Koga!" Kagome cried. She kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's shoulder and gently squeezed. She glared at him and hugged Koga. Koga twirled her around and around. Kagome got dizzy and fell into Inuyasha's arms.  
"See ya Kagome, see ya guys!" Koga said as he ran over to the well and jumped down into it.  
"Well then...let's get inside shall we?" Miroku said in a happy tone.  
"Right!" Kagome said as she stood back up. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her. Sango glared at Miroku.  
"What is it?" Miroku asked confused.  
"You don't do that for me..." She said annoyed.  
Miroku stopped her and kissed her.  
"Fine, that makes up for it, i guess." Sango pouted. Miroku huffed and picked her up. She giggled as he carried her towards the house. Kiarara ran out of the house with Buyo and jumped into Sango's arms.  
"Kiarara! I wondered where you had gone!" Sango giggled.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome and said one thing before he fell asleep.  
"Kagome, I love you with all my heart and soul."  
"I love you to Inuyasha." 


End file.
